Kehujanan
by sakhi
Summary: Eren kehujanan. Jean mulai berspekulasi itu adalah bagian dari kesialan. [Jean/Eren, AU, ficlet] Untuk: #30DaysOTPChallenge #Day04


**Kehujanan © sakhi**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

 **Cover Art © its awesome artist**

 **Warning: garink, chatting mode, ampas, possibly OOC, missed typo(s)**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

Handuk tergantung di leher, dibiarkan menjuntai kedua sisinya. Badan yang semi menggigil sengaja tidak ditutupi apa-apa selain bokser bola sepinggul dan sandal rumah berbulu motif kelinci yang mengalasi kaki. AC dimatikan, televisi dihidupkan dengan volume kecil. Melangkah dua kali ke nakas yang bersebalahan dengan ranjang ukuran tiga kaki, Eren meraih ponsel androidnya guna mengecek siapa gerangan yang sudah membuat benda elektronik itu berdering bising.

Notifikasi diaktifkan, terpampang disana beberapa pemberitahuan dari media sosial, dan yang menarik perhatiannya adalah pesan dari kontak 'Kuda'.

 _Kuda : Bales woy._

Ibu jari digerakkan mengetuk pesan bernada sumbang itu. Ternyata ada belasan pesan lain di atas pesan yang ia baca pada notifikasi tadi.

 _ **Kuda**_

 _(Ren lo dah nyampe belom?)_ **read**

 _(Mami lo nelpon gua tadi. Gua bilang iya tadi lo sama gue, tapi sekarang lo udah di jalan pulang abis nganter gua ke kos-kosan. Gua juga udah bilang kalo hape lo mati. Dah nyampe kan lo?)_ **read**

 _(P)_ **read**

 _(P)_ **read**

 _(P)_ **read**

 _(P)_ **read**

 _(P)_ **read**

 _(P)_ **read**

 _(P)_ **read**

 _(P)_ **read**

 _(P)_ **read**

 _(P)_ **read**

 _(P)_ **read**

 _(P)_ **read**

 _(P)_ **read**

 _(Nyetttttttt.)_ **read**

 _(Bales woy.)_ **read**

Simpang empat muncul di dahi pemuda keturunan Jerman – Asia itu. _Caps lock_ diaktifkan. Lalu jari-jarinya yang terasa mati rasa ketika menyentuh layar pintar pun mengetikkan beberapa baris pesan yang seketika terkirim, langsung dibaca si penerima.

 **read** _(JADI ELO YANG BIKIN HAPE GUE HAMPIR NGEHANG GEGARA KEBANYAKAN NOTIF.)_

 **read** _(Iya tadi mami gue uda cerita. Ini gue baru selese mandi.)_

 **read** _(Sekali lagi lo nyepam, Jen. GUA_ BLOCK _LU. BISING TAU GAK.)_

Hanya butuh beberapa detik untuk Eren menerima balasan yang kali ini didominasi huruf kapital.

 _(LO GAK TAU DIUNTUNG YA UDAH GUE PERHATIIN JUGA.)_ **read**

 _(YA MANA GUE TAU LO LAGI MANDI. YANG GUE TAU LO GAK RESPON CHAT GUE. GUE PARNO DONG LO MENGGELEPAR DI JALAN. ENTAR SIAPA YANG DIMINTAI KETERANGAN SAMA POLISI? GUE JUGA KAN SEBAGAI ORANG TERAKHIR YANG BERKOMUNIKASI SAMA LO.)_ **read**

 _(Btw lo mandi air anget atau dingin? Tadi gua mau nyaranin mending lo mandi air anget. Baru keujanan juga kan lo. Daripada masuk angin. Kalo udah terlanjur mandi air dingin, mending lo minum air anget. SARAN AJA YA. JANGAN BAPER LO.)_ **read**

Bibir ranum terangkat ke atas, menciptakan lengkung senyum disusul cekikik geli dengan apa yang baru ia baca dan cerna. Secepat cahaya ia mengetik balasan, yang juga secepat cahaya dibaca penerima.

 **read** _(TOLONG YA JEN GUA GA MINTA LO PERHATIIN. TOLONG.)_

 **read** _(NIAT BANGET LO DOAIN GUA WAFAT SEBELUM WISUDA. SKRIPSI GUA UDAH KELAR MENNN. GUA TAU LO SIRIK GEGARA SKRIPSI LO MASIH REVISI HAHAHA MAMPOS.)_

 **read** _(Lagian gua yakin lo akan menyesal seumur hidup kalo doa lo itu dikabulkan dewa Jashin. KAN GUA PENDAMPING WISUDA LO HAHAHAHA.)_

 **read** _(Sadar diri aja lah, kud. Lo hanya seonggok daging jones tanpa gua.)_

 **read** _(Btw tengs sarannya. Ini udah dibuatin teh manis anget sama mami gue.)_

Aplikasi _chatting_ sengaja tidak ia keluarkan, layar ponsel sengaja ia atur mati dalam tiga puluh menit. Jadi ia tidak perlu berulang kali memasukkan kode keamanan dan bisa mengisi waktu kosong dengan meneguk habis teh manis buatan Mami Carla sembari menunggu balasan dari Jean yang hanya butuh beberapa detik saja.

 _(YAELAH TERIMA AJA NAPA KALO ADA REJEKI DATENG. GAK BERSYUKUR LO JADI MANUSIA.)_ **read**

 _(NYEBELIN YA LO REN. BERANINYA DARI CHAT AJA LO. SINI BERANTEM SAMA GUA. TOLONG GAK USAH NGINGETIN GUA SAMA REVISI YA. TOLONG.)_ **read**

 _(IYA LO PENDAMPING WISUDA GUA TAPI ENTAR LO PAKE KEBAYA SAMA SANGGUL PALSU YA.)_ **read**

 _(Kok isi chat lo yang ini semacam hanya gua yang jones ya. SADAR NYET LO LEBIH LAMA JONES DIBANDING GUA. GINI GINI JUGA GUA PERNAH NGERASAIN PACARAN SAMA SASHA. Ya walaupun pada akhirnya gua diputusin DAN DIA LEBIH MEMILIH BIKSU GARINK YANG LEBIH JELEK DARI GUA.)_ **read**

 _(Oh. Syukur deh kalo begincu.)_ **read**

 _(Btw ren. Beneran dah gua bilang, mending lo berenti aja deh jadi produsen_ doujinka _homo. Beneran gua nih ren, lagi serius nih gua. Inget ga lo setelah lo buka ni usaha udah berapa kali lo ketimpa siyal? Gue ingetin dah kalo lo lupa. Berhubung lo selalu mohon-mohon sama gua buat nemenin lo ngirim_ doujin _ke pengiriman ekspres, jadi gua inget. Pertama, bungkusan_ doujinka _lo kena jambret. Ya walopun pada akhirnya berhasil kita dapetin lagi sih. Tapi sadar gak lo jambret goblok itu seolah titisan Tuhan buat nyadarin lo? Tapi lo gak sadar. Kedua, lo kena tipu. Tau gak lo di awal lo merintis usaha ini uda berapa kali lo tertipu dengan konsumen yang belom bayar? Gak perlu gua sebutin deh ya. Ketiga, hari ini lo keujanan, men. Keujanan. Malah ujan deres banget. Lo bisa aja kena samber petir pas lagi di jalan loh. Terus yang keempat ntar apa? Bisa aja lo nabrak kucing item nyampe mati. Tamat lo ren dibakar hidup-hidup sama Pak Rifai. Dia maniak kucing tau gak.)_ **read**

Simpang empat kembali menghiasi dahi Eren. Ia tengah serius membaca pesan terakhir Jean yang masuk. Daripada nasehat, pesan ini lebih menunjukkan tingkat keparnoan Jean. Eren tidak percaya dengan peristiwa-peristiwa yang merupakan sial. Seharusnya ia tidak percaya dan lebih berpikir rasional kalau itu hanya bagian dari hari yang sedang tidak baik. Seharusnya. Tapi sekarang kok ia jadi parno juga, ya?

 **read** _(SORI MEN LEVEL BERSYUKUR KITA BEDA.)_

 **read** _(JEN JANGAN LUPA SAMA REVISIAN LO YA 100000x HAHAHAHAHAHA.)_

 **read** _(GA MASALAH GUA. TAPI LO JUGA YA KUD. HAHAHA GA KEBAYANG GUA MUKA KUDA LO DISANGGULIN HAHAHAHAHA.)_

 **read** _(CURHAT LO CURHAT.)_

 **read** _(Lo kebanyakan baca ramalan bintang, Jen. Jadi percaya tahayul gini kan. Padahal gua emak-bapak lo udah susah payah nguliahin lo buat jadi sarjana. Supaya lo PINTERAN DIKIT.)_

Eren memang _sedikit_ merasa agak parno setelah membaca pesan Jean tadi. _Sedikit_ itu artinya sedikit, tidak banyak. Jadi tidak perlu beri tahu pada Jean.

 _(Boleh juga tuh ide lo. Boleh deh kalo hari wisuda kita ga sama. Hahahahaha. Ya terserah lo sih mau percaya atau nggak. Gua sebagai temen udah mengingatkan lo untuk kembali ke jalan yang benar. Btw gua dipanggil nyokap nih disuruh jaga ternak sapi keluarga gua. Dah dulu ya beb.)_ **read**

 **read** _(Okey deh beb :*)_

Pesan terkirim. Aplikasi dikeluarkan. Ponsel dimatikan.

Eren memilih berbaring untuk sekarang sampai waktu yang belum ditentukan, memikirkan alur cerita _doujin_ SnK yang akan ia buat. Ia tidak akan berhenti. Ia akan terus berjalan di jalan yang miring ini demi mengumpulkan pundi-pundi uang untuk membeli sepatu bola sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Jean tahun depan, karena menggambar _doujin_ adalah keahlian semata wayangnya yang dapat menghasilkan uang.

 **END**


End file.
